warcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Tanaka
CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR WARCROSS AND WILDCARD Also known by the alias "Zero", Sasuke Tanaka is Hideo Tanaka's brother and the hacker behind the plan to murder Hideo. Sasuke was believed to be lost twelve years ago, and he would never come back. It is not known what happened to him afterwards. Sasuke is the reason why Hideo made NeuroLink and the algorithm that he made to control people and prevent them from doing illegal things, in order to stop him he hacked Warcross and even tried to murder him. Pre-Warcross As a child, Sasuke was extremely intelligent, described as being able to effortlessly test into any academy. His intelligence was noticed by Dr. Dana Taylor, who sought a subject who was mentally strong enough to have the mind separated from the body. As Sasuke was also suffering from a terminal illness, Dr. Taylor devised an undercover study for a drug trial so that Sasuke's parents would enter him into the study. However, Mina Tanaka withdrew Sasuke midway through the trial after he was plagued by nightmares at home. Believing that they would never find another subject as suitable as Sasuke, Dr. Taylor plotted a plan to take Sasuke away. One day, when Sasuke and his brother Hideo were playing in a park, one of their toy eggs rolled down to the forest. Sasuke went into the forest to retrieve the egg, but never came back, presumably taken by Dr. Taylor's team. Hideo searched for him all night-but no one could find a trace of Sasuke, causing heavy devastation on the Tanaka family. After Sasuke got lost, Hideo invented NeuroLink so that no one would share his brother's fate. Sasuke was held against his will by Dr. Taylor and subjected to daily experiments. Throughout his time there, he met Jax, Dr. Taylor's adopted daughter, and established a strong, affectionate friendship with her. One day, Sasuke gave up his scarf, the only attachment he had left to his family, for a day of freedom and attempted to escape with Jax's help, but failed. He had an opportunity to escape, but could not bear to abandon Jax and pledged himself to the study. Over time, Sasuke lost more and more of his humanity as his mind was downloaded into data, eventually becoming detached emotionally from the people that he had once loved, such as Hideo and his family. By the time his body had succumbed to the disease, his mind had been fully downloaded. Warcross Appearing a few months before the Warcross Championships, he started hacking the game and infiltrating Henka Games with the help of Kenn. He couldn't be found as he left no trace, and he used the alias "Zero", due to his being Project Zero in Taylor's experiments. Emika first sees Zero in the Pirate's Den, where he communicates to bidders the locations of major cities around the world, and he catches her looking at him. Renoir Thomas also warns him that Emika is on Zero's trail. On the night of the Phoenix Riders's second match and after Zero's botched assassination on Hideo, Zero deletes all the files in Emika's profile and tells her that he would give them back if she cooperated with him. Seeing that Emika wouldn't, he blows up the Phoenix Riders's building, causing Hideo to remove Emika from the games for her safety. After the final game, Emika is able to access Zero's profile, as his data was exposed during the game, and discovers that the name associated with the account is Sasuke Tanaka, Hideo's brother. Intrigued with Emika, as she was the only one of Hideo's hunters that stayed on his trail, Zero sends Emika's files back to her and texts her that his offer is still valid. Wildcard Zero contacts Emika about his offer and warns her that because her name is first on the assassination lottery in the Dark World, she is being targeted by assassins. To convince Emika that he means no harm, Zero sends Jax, now a trained assassin, to protect Emika and escort her to his premises.